Carlton Lassiter
Carlton Lassiter (aka "Booker" or "Binky"; sometimes "Detective Dipstick") is head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department and the partner of Detective Juliet O'Hara. He is portrayed by Timothy Omundson. Biography Head Detective Carlton Lassiter would sooner arrest Shawn Spencer than follow any of his psychic "visions". A straight-shooting, 10-year veteran of the Santa Barbara Police Department, Lassiter has worked his way to the top by conducting investigations cleanly, efficiently, and always by the book. This leaves little room for Shawn to intervene, and plenty of frustration when he inevitably does.http://www.usanetwork.com/series/psych/theshow/characterprofiles/lassiter/index.html Lassiter's eternal pain in the neck is Shawn Spencer, who has lovingly nicknamed him "Lassie" and who 'steals' all of Carlton's high profile cases and the glory for solving them, because his 'psychic' hunches usually keep him one step ahead of Carlton in piecing crimes together. Shawn's unconventional methods and sense of humor add insult to the annoyance. Carlton is 'a good detective' who works hard for many reasons- to feel good about himself, to work out his bitterness over his recent separation/divorce, to outdo Spencer, to find an excuse to pull his gun... but mostly, just to be a good cop. Even when he's not so 'good' at it (e.g. going undercover -- see "The Prosthetic Nose Disaster of 2005"). At the end of the day, good old-fashioned detective work done by the book is the most effective at catching the bad guy (and permits the most discharges of a gun)-- and to this timeless truth Lassiter is devoted mind and soul. Carlton is hard on everyone, including himself. His no-nonsense and sour approach to a harsh life, and his attitude with which he battles his low self-esteem, leave him with few friends. Fortunately, those few friends are loyal, and know how to see and bring out the best sides hiding in Lassie, behind all the pompous put-downs and sour expressions. He's recurringingly doing good deeds, but very subtle. Examples of this are that he'd take a bullet for his partner, or arrange the paperwork to get Shawn's impounded motorcycle returned. He's also quirky and has understated humor -- as is often demonstrated in his various hobbies and side activities. Relationships Victoria: Carlton's ex-wife. When the series started it was said they had been separated for 5 months. However, Lassiter reveals to Shawn in a drunken state in the beginning of the episode "From Earth to Starbucks" that they had in fact been separated for 2 years. In "Tuesday the 17th" Carlton meets Victoria for what he thinks could be a second chance, but is in fact divorce papers she wants him to sign. They are then officially divorced. Lucinda: Carlton and Lucinda are dating secretly in the pilot. Lucinda does not want anyone to know that she is not being promoted for her hard work, but rather for sleeping with the head detective. However, Shawn observes that they are together and Lucinda is transferred to another police department. Barbara Dunlap: She is Chief Vick's older sister. Carlton starts dating her in the episode "There Might be Blood" when she orders him to come with her to lunch. He stops dating her because she is too controlling. "Biscuit Lady": She made out with Lassiter at a department picnic. Quotes Lassiter: Spencer...Get off my lap Gus: C'mon, Lassiter. There's no reason to kick a man while he's down. Lassiter: That's exactly when a man should be kicked. Because that's the only way he learns. The nuns taught me that. Lassiter: Alright, so we don't sell the seat the guy landed on. Lassiter: Traumatic for who? The mayor when he realizes all the hotel rooms are empty? References Fun Facts Among the things on or in Lassiter's desk are a list of people who doesn't like, many law and criminal books, and what seems to be a picture of Mariska Hargitay (from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit). Category:Characters Category:Quotes